Annabelle
.}} Annabelle, known as Anna, was a vampire and the daughter of Pearl. She came back to Mystic Falls as early as the Night of the Comet Festival and watched Damon miss his opportunity to open the tomb. She turned Ben and Logan Fell to help achieve her goal of finding out how to open the Tomb. Anna later fell in love with Jeremy, but met the same fate as her mother and was staked by John Gilbert. She returned as a ghost at the end of Season Two. Early Life Anna lived in Mystic Falls with her mother Pearl, a while before the founding of the town. Pearl posed as a high ranks respectable business woman and she owned an apothecary, and it is stated that Anna helped her mother out. After the Founder's Council and townspeople started hunting down vampires, Anna and Pearl intended to leave town with Katerina. When Pearl was captured by the council and was imprisoned in Fell's Church, Emily Bennett told Anna that she would see her mother again. Since the moment Anna found out that her mother was entombed under the church by Emily, she spent almost 145 years to find a way to free her. Before her mother was captured, she intended to enter the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Season One Anna was a seemingly geeky girl who befriended Jeremy Gilbert at a local library. She helped him with his paper for history class. Anna turned out to be a vampire who was in Mystic Falls in 1864 with her mother Pearl. She wanted to open the tomb where the 26 vampires were trapped. Her mother Pearl was one of the 26 vampires that was in the tomb. She took drastic measures to free her mother. She turned Ben and Logan into vampires to further that purpose, befriended Jeremy Gilbert in order to obtain his ancestor's journal, and kidnapped Elena as leverage for Bonnie to open the tomb. However, while spending time together, she developed genuine feelings for him. She succeeded in getting her mother out of the tomb after waiting for over one hundred and forty-five years. After realizing she was more than human, Jeremy soon found out what she was. After seeing her vampire veins appear, he began to suspect that she was not human and later tested his theories by "accidentally" cutting his hand and forcing her to drink his blood. Later that night, she confronted him in his room, claiming that she could have killed him and should have, but when asked why she didn't, replied, "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a sucker for guys like you...lost." He then repeatedly requested to be turned, but would not state his reason, and was refused. Anna initially attempted to hide her involvement with him from her mother, as he was a Gilbert, but was found out when Pearl noticed their communication at the Mystic Grill. They ended up in a short, heated argument which ended when Pearl, still hurt from Johnathan Gilbert's betrayal, slapped her daughter. Angry, Anna agreed to change Jeremy, only to discover that his motive for wanting it was to be with his first love, Vicki Donovan, who he suspected might have been a vampire, and was now revealed to be long dead. After a short period of distance, they made up, both admitting to having used each other to begin with, but had fallen in love along the way. She enrolled in high school in to spend more time with him, and they began a romantic relationship. Tragically, Pearl was killed by Jeremy's uncle John, devastating Anna, but she did not seek revenge. She called her weakness and it was believed she stayed in Mystic Falls for him. After her mother's death, she showed up in Jeremy's room in tears, telling him about what happened to her mother. He sympathized with her, as he'd lost his own parents, and consoled her. Anna went to Jeremy on Founder's Day with a vial of her blood, telling him that if he drank it and died, he would become a vampire. He was unsure, but she left the vial for him just in case he changed his mind. She was with him when John Gilbert set off the device. Anna was immediately incapacitated because she was within a 5 block radius of the device. A policeman found her with Jeremy and she was injected with vervain and dragged to the Gilbert building to be burnt alive, a replication of the original plan to eradicate the vampires in 1864. When John Gilbert saw Anna lying in the building with other vampires, he murdered her with his own stake--possibly out of mercy for her to receive a less painful death or out of anger that she was dating his nephew. Damon saw what happened to her and after he told Jeremy she died, he admitted he was actually sorry for her and wanted to help, but couldn't. Anna's body was burned in the fire with the other vampires who were caught, save for Damon who had been saved. Jeremy asked Damon whether it would be better to be a vampire, and Damon told him it would be easier to turn the emotions off. Later, Jeremy drank Anna's blood and took several sleeping pills. Season Two As it turned out, Anna's blood was able to heal Jeremy, rather than transform him, thus he is still human. He did not take enough pills to kill himself, and the damage made by the pills he took was healed by Anna's blood. That was thought to be the last appearance of Anna. But after Jeremy was accidentaly shot to death by Sheriff Forbes and brought back to life by Bonnie's magic, Anna appeared to Jeremy as a ghost in the season 2 finale, along with Vicki. Season Three When Jeremy hung up from speaking with Bonnie, the lights started flickering. Anna appeared and was about to touch Jeremy on the back when Matt entered and she disappeared. Later she appeared when Jeremy turned on the headlights when he was in his car to go home after leaving Matt to his home. He was terrified by her vision, but when Matt asked him what is wrong, he said he is high. Later he turned off the headlights and Anna disappeared. In The Hybrid, Anna warned Jeremy about Vicki and told him not to trust her. It was later revealed that she had been trapped on The Other Side. Jeremy could hear and see her, but could not feel her physically. She appeared beside Jeremy and called him, but was surprised and happy to realise he could hear her. She said that she had been trying to contact him for days. Later that night, she appeared beside Bonnie and warned him about the darkness she had been feeling for a while. Afterwards, Jeremy decided to shut her out which made her very upset. She later told Katherine and Damon through Jeremy about Mikael. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, she was talking to Jeremy about Matt seeing and talking to Vicki, and she repeats her warning about her, stating that if she has made a deal with a witch, no one can know what price she is going to pay. She then witnesses the fight between Jeremy and Bonnie, and becomes angry at Jeremy because he shouldn't be thinking of her when he's around of or thinking of Bonnie. Jeremy says that he knows but that he doesn't think that he can stop thinking about her. Anna says that she can't stop thinking about him either, and they then discover that they can touch each other to their delight. In Ghost World, Bonnie casts a spell that will make ghosts visible to human eye, and Elena walks in on Jeremy and Anna while they were kissing in the restroom. Elena berates both of them. She yells at Anna which causes her to disappear. At The Illumination Night, Anna is accused of stealing the necklace, but Jeremy defends her. Later, Anna gives the necklace back and tells Jeremy that Elena is right and she is holding him back. At the end of the episode Anna reunites with her mother Pearl, to be together "on the other side" forever. Relationships Jeremy Gilbert : Main article: Jeremy and Anna Anna first met Jeremy at the library while studying and then they grew closer together while Anna was helping him study about vampires. When Jeremy learned that Anna is a vampire, he cut his hand on purpose to force her reveal what she is, so that he could request to be turned. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Attitudes Toward Humans in the library.]] When her focus was getting her mother Pearl out of the tomb, she displayed a clear willingness to use humans to further that end, including turning Ben McKittrick and Logan Fell into vampires for that specific goal; Ben in particular to help her kidnap the witch Bonnie Bennett to lift the spell and her best friend Elena Gilbert to motivate her to do so. And she turned Logan to get his family's journal (Logan Fell's ancestors established Fell's Church). 1.13 Children of the Damned She didn't care that after getting her mother out, the rest of the entombed vampires would want to take revenge from the descendants of Mystic Falls residents that put them there 146 years ago. She even at first used the teenager Jeremy Gilbert. She "coincidentally" met him in the library to use him to find the Gilbert Journals which was a stepping stone to discover how to remove the spell over the tomb. However, she also used her fellow vampire Damon and his belief that his love, Katherine Pierce was also entrapped in the tomb and joined in alliance with him to share the journal with whomever got it first despite knowing full well she last saw Katherine in 1983 Chicago. From that it seems she was willing to use anyone, human and vampire, alike to free her mother. Her willingness to turn humans into vampires to bring them to her cause not withstanding, once her mother was out her views seemed to moderate seeming not to bare ill will to humans in general. As noted in the above section, she was granted the power to walk in daylight by the witch Emily as a vote of confidence that she wasn't a danger to humans. After she and her mother Pearl commandeered Samantha Gibbons's farmhouse for them and some of the other tomb vampires to live in (some other tomb vampires went to other places) she saw Frederick feeding on the glamored Mrs. Gibbons. Anna was angry and she told Mrs. Gibbons to get some rest revealing she had some compassion caring that Mrs. Gibbons wasn't mistreated (albeit she was still robbed of her free will and Anna at least condoned it if she didn't do it herself). 1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood She would later return the affections of the human teenager Jeremy Gilbert who, as she was using him to get her hands on the Gilbert Journals, was genuinely growing fond of him. She even was ready to grant his wish to be turned even after she warned him of the consequences. When she later learned that he was at first using her and lying to her that he wanted to become a vampire for her but was really to be with his first love Vicki Donovan. When he learned of her death he no longer wanted to be a vampire. It hurt her but, she forgave him when Jeremy professed that he now truly wanted her for her sake. She admitted that at first she used him to get the Gilbert Journals and his blood to feed Pearl but fell for him. 1.19 Miss Mystic Falls She felt enough for him to eventually have sexual relations with him and gave him a vile of her blood to drink if he changed his mind. She even enrolled in high school officially to be with him and protested when Pearl (who was originally against the idea of them being together in part because he was a Gilbert but later gave her lukewarm blessing) decided to leave Mystic Falls after all. It seems that she only fed on the stock of human blood banks as did her mother Pearl, never hunting and killing humans for blood. She was not seen to do so in the 19th century as well. The one time she did feed on human blood directly from a human was when Jeremy deliberately cut his wrist and temped her to compulsively reveal herself to him that she was a vampire. She sucked on his wrist but maintained control of herself. However, she chastised Jeremy for taking such a foolish risk saying that she could've killed him if she lost control of herself. 1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood Her final test was when she discovered her mother Pearl and Harper dead due to being staked. Instead of striking out against humans, she tearfully went to Jeremy stating she had nowhere else to go. She then discovered the plot of the remaining vengeful Tomb vampires to wipe out the humans of Mystic Falls she pretended to join them actually siding with the towns people by revealing what she learned. Whether she did it to save Jeremy's life or she actually cared for humans in general and would had done it any way if Jeremy wasn't in danger is unknown but she did choose a human over her own kind. In any case, when the town launched its counter attack by deploying the device she was caught up in its sonic influence that while completely harmless to humans, produced incredible pain in vampires that caused them to scream and curl up in a fetal ball. Sheriff deputies heard her screaming and discovered her; taking her over Jeremy's protest. She was staked to death by John Gilbert, begging for her life dying with a look of pain and despair, perhaps knowing that she would never be with Jeremy, a human that was her love, her weakness. 1.22 Founder's Day Novels This particular character was not in the original vampire diaries books. She was created for the television series, but she appears in a prequel novel of the TV series, Stefan's Diaries: Origins. Stefan's Diaries Her mother told Stefan that their family had been fortunate during the war, but after the war, Anna became deathly sick and her mother took her to Katherine. Her brothers, little sister and father had died from the illness. She posed as a fourteen-year-old girl. Trivia * She is the vampire with the youngest look that has appeared on the show. Somehow she looks like a fourteen year old girl. * She turned Ben McKittrick and Logan Fell. * She appeared on half of the episodes of the first season. * She is the only non main character so far, who appeared in 7 consecutive episodes (from Bloodlines to Let The Right One In). Appearances Season 1 *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel (episode)'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season 2 *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' See Also Jeremy and Anna References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:1864 Residents Category:Undead Category:Old World Category:Killed By John Category:Supernatural Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ghost Category:Featured Articles Category:Staked Category:Burned